What I'd do for an Interview
by Panda Luff
Summary: I, a reporter for the Neopian Times, get a chance to interview the most-sought out couple in Neopia: Mika and Carassa! However, it leads me to some...unexpected places.


Note: I don't own Neopets or its characters.

This is an old story I wrote, but now I'm revising it. Once I revise more, I'll get some new chapters up. Like, 'Yay!', right? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Not a very long time ago, my NeoPets and I went to interview Mika and Carassa Chia. They were very busy, but they managed to talk to me for a minute. 

"Hello, Mika and Carassa, I'm Panda, I've come to interview you," I said, gushing. It was a rare moment, me talking to them, what with their business and all. Besides, I wanted to thank them for all the wonderful bargains…and get an interview that all would envy. All my 'buddies' back at the Neopian Times would give an arm (though I'm not sure who would want it) to talk the most-sought out couple in Neopia. Oh yes, I was going to get a big bonus for this…

Carassa smiled and turned to Mika. "Isn't that nice, we're so lucky!" Then she turned to me and said "Thank you very much, but you see we're _really_ busy right now." And it was true. Behind me were hundreds, thousands even, of neopians, jiggling their neopoints in their pockets. A few up front were tapping their feet impatiently and glaring at me, and I was sure the rest were as well. "Although…" I snapped my attention back at the sound of Carassa's voice. "if you could help us we might find some time to talk for bit."

"Sure!" I said, excited. Yes! That interview was _mine_!

Mika and Carassa smiled and led me to the storeroom in the back of their igloo. "Just pass any old thing up front," they told me and left. I gasped at what I saw in the storeroom. There were millions of items, piled up to the ceiling. I stared in awe. This was a formidable collection, even to a packrat such as myself. I picked the near item, a skateboard and handed it to Mika, who was at the front of the igloo. He passed it unceremoniously to Carassa who plunked it on a table, where it was snatched up by a neopian. Carassa collected the neopoints and threw them into what I thought was a trashcan. Really it was just a place to store all the money earned. _Wow, Mika and Carassa must be _rich, I thought enviously. This reminded me of my weekly visits to the Soup Faerie, where my pets would have a meal of Asparagus and Chutney or 'Invisible' soup. Right.

Anyway, when the rush seemed to die down (does it ever?) Mika and Carassa put up a 'Gone Ice Fishing' sign with the 'e's backwards and led me to the living room area of the igloo.

"This igloo sure is a lot bigger than it looks," I commented.

"Yes, but these days I've been feeling a bit cramped…" Mika sighed. "Carassahoney and I have been planning to move for quite a while now if it weren't for the moving van situation."

"Where have you thought about moving to?" I asked.

"Somewhere hot. Possible the Lost Desert of Mystery Island," Carassa answered, "Mikapoo has been complaing about a sore back, haven't you honey?"Er...Boiling hot temperatures and backaches…whatever.

"And what is this 'moving van situation' you mentioned?"

"Well, the moving vans can't fit everything in, so we're selling most of our stuff." Mika told me.

"Can't you just get a bigger moving van?" I questioned.

"No."

"No?"

"Well, maybe if it were an _Elephante _moving van…"

"And why not?"

"Because we're chias, of course!" Mika scoffed.

"Oh, er, I see," I said.

"Why, look at the time!" Carassa exclaimed, "we have to get back, ttyl!"

"Tee-tee what?" I asked, puzzled. I never did understand chatspeak.

"Look," Mika said, rushing after his wife to selling booth portion of the igloo. "if you want some more information you could talk to our friend who lives in the ice caves. Maybe you can know more about us from—"

"Oh, ok, thanks!" I said, getting ready to interview this friend.

"It's really important that you know this," Mika said, "You have to be careful, our friend is—"

"Yeah, allright! Buh-bye!" I waved to Mika and left the igloo. Usually I listen to crucial pieces of information but come on, I don't have _all day_. To complete my article all I need was some stuff from Mika and Carassa's friend. Wow, two interviews in one day. Promotion, here I come! Then I started down Terror Mountain towards the Ice Caves, I was so excited!

Back on top of the mountain, my pets, who I'd forgotton, where staring at my fast-moving figure.

"Think she's forgotton us?" Softie, my Chomby asked.

"Yup, I think so," my shoyru, Lizzy replied.

They watched me trip and tumble downward, covered in snow.

"That must have hurt," Softie observed.

"Mm-hmm," Lizzy agreed.

And with that they, along with Lady and Butterball, my other two pets, headed down the mountain, following my trail of disfigured footsteps.

* * *

So, did you like it? Huh? HUH? Well, I hope you did. Please review! And don't worry, it won't hurt my feelings if you don't like it...Nope. Nuh-uh. No way...:-( Just kidding! Say whatever you like. :) 


End file.
